


Fatal Attraction

by Bunnykik23



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor AU of sorts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnykik23/pseuds/Bunnykik23
Summary: Plot summary: Kim Jongin better known by his stagename Kai is a famous. Idol renowned for his extraordinary acting prowess and sexy, charismatic and often controversial image. Wu Yifan aka Krisis a veteran singer and actor who happens to be Kai's mentor and biggest fanboy.The two get involved in one of Kpop's biggest scandals: their obvious romantic relationship regardless of the 20 year age difference between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Took me long enough to comeback here. Sorry guys. Shit came up andI had to deal with it. Plus Writer's block again thanks to said personal shit. I am fine now but I am yet to completely recover emotionally. Anyhow, let us get down to business shall we?**

Yifan sighs as he stands behind the director and the camera. For the past couple of weeks they had been shooting their recently aired drama  _Behind Those Angel Eyes_  which recently aired on national television. At first there were concerns about Yifan's young co-star Kim Jongin better known to the masses as Kai playing the lead role as the boy is still young, 18 to be exact and lacks proper acting experience plus the character he plays is an extremely amoral evil little shit who goes about ruining the lives of others, particularly Yifan's character. Perhaps the biggest complaint about the kid which still persists is that the character he is playing is no different from his stage persona which might as well be his real life personality. Yifan scoffs at this. There is a thin line between fantasy and reality and Jongin is quite a convincing actor that you would almost believe those lies that the media spread about him.

Indeed it is a lovely price to pay for the huge popularity that Jongin has since gotten. But they do not know the real deal like he does. If anything, Jongin reminds him of his younger days as he too was just as wild and obnoxious as he was,though Jongin is much tamer compared to him. He has yet to do something overtly sexual. He is more innocent sexy. But there is a lot more to his infatuation with the kid than meets the eye, something he would rather not let others know on the pain of death.

Despite the earlier controversy, Kai was able to win people over with his powerful performance as the villainous Ryu within the first three episodes to the point where he was regarded as the main highlight of the show as a whole. Yifan could not be anymore happier for his little student. He has watched him grow and indirectly shaped and moulded him into who he is today.

Yifan snaps out of his thoughts when the director yells "And action!!" His attention focuses on the camera, watching the kid in action. The scene in question has a little confrontation. "Admit it Ryu!!! You were the one that set that fire!!" Chichi played by the lovely Im Yoona, a well known actress and Yifan and Jongin's good friend, yells at Jongin who merely chuckles in a rather disturbing manner. 

Yifan watches in fascination and at the same time dread.  _He is so good at being creepy._  Ryu then glares at her, a shit-eating grin in place. "And so what if I did? You would go report me right?" He then paces around. Chichi fumes. "You can not threaten me!!" Ryu then pulls out a paper that shows some test scores, causing Chichi to freeze.

"Then explain this." Chichi keeps silent. "You obviously cheated on that test and have been doing so for years. A so-called star student yet you are nothing more than a pariah." He then walks closer to her and levels up to her, eyes boring into hers. "If you value your reputation, I suggest you keep your mouth shut else you would get kicked out."

"And cut!!" the director shouted. The two young actors laugh. "Seriosuly Jongin just chill ok? No need to be so creepy." says Yoona as she giggles. Jongin chuckles. "S-sorry about that." Yifan watches the two of them.  _How can someone hate this kid? Look at him, all sweet and innocent. I wanna taste him--_  He catches himself upon realizing his dirty thoughts.

 _Come on Yifan, that kid is young enough to be your son_. Said kid bounces over to his mentor giggling."Hyunggie!!" he sings in his cutesyvoice which he uses off stage, much to everyone's amusement. Yifan smiles at the kid. "Hey kiddo. Had to drop by to keep a good eye on you and make sure you do not slack and get way too high in the head." Everyone laughed. It is common knowledge that most idols around Jongin's age tend to get arrogant once the fame hits but Jongin is one of those rare few kids to subvert that.

Yoona trails behind and bows. "Annyeong Yifan-ssi." Yifan nods and pats her on the head. "Good job out there Yoona. Did Jongin give you a hard time?" Jongin pouts. "I am not a bad boy ok?!" he whines, earning more laughs from everyone. "So we take a break now?" Yoona asks the director who nods. "In that case, how about I treat you to some fried chicken kids? My treat." says Yifan. Jongin squeals happily and jumps around, making Yoona laugh. 

**Isn't Nini Bear cute here? This is just an intro of sorts but still things heat up much later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

 

"nom...nom!" says Jongin as he munches away on a drumstick. Both Yoona and Yifan chuckle at the kid's behaviour. One finds it hard to believe that this is the sexy bad boy that has won over the hearts of the entire nation considering his current dorky state. But then again, Jongin is a boy of many talents. "I do not need to ask you if you are enjoying the chicken. Your facial expression says it all." says Yifan.

Jongin giggles. "The best way to make Jonginnie happy is a good bucket of chicken." says Yoona. Jongin laughs. "You know, getting into character can be so hard at times especially if you are playing against type." he says. The older actors nodded. "I remember that time they made me play a witch." says Yoona. "Ah from Scarlet Letter huh? I love that drama. That is one of your best performances." Yifan compliments her. "Still, why did you say it was difficult?"

Yoona smiles. "She was an evil bitch and I had never played any role like that before but I still took it as a great opportunity to challenge myself and broaden my horizons a bit. You know, do something that is not family friendly for once." she jokes.

The two men laughed. "I have played a number of villanous roles myself and can tell just how challenging it is." says Yifan. "Jongin did an amazing job. Like his performance so far has been mind blowing and yet terrifying." Jongin laughs. "That's the concept of Ryu though. That's what attracted me to the show in the first place. Sure this is my first starring role but it has been an amazing experience and I have learnt a lot."

"What is the hardest part about playing Ryu?" Yoona asked. Jongin thinks for a minute. "I guess it's the fact that he is an unrepentant bastard who would happily walk all over everyone for the evilz." he says. Yifan nods. "You are right. He is so evil." he says.  _And kinda sexy too._ he says to himself.

Once they were done with their meal, they heaad back to set. They soon wrap up at around 2am and begin to head home, Yifan offering to take Jongin back to his dorm. "Pretty long day huh kiddo?" Yifan asks. Jongin simply replies with a pout. Yifan smirks at the kid and says, "Keep acting that way and you would scare off the fans." he jokes. "Actually Hyung, the fans love me either way. Though they prefer it when I am sexy. Good thing the label finally agreed to let me debut with that type of image." he says.

Yifan nods and manages to control himself despite his cheeks flushing red.  _Damn this kid would be the death of me._  He does nto notice the mischievous smirk on the kid's face. Once they arrive at Jongin's dorm, the kid gets out of the car and hops over to the front door. "See you tomorrow hyunggie." says Jongin as he smiles and waves at Yifan who smiles and waves in return. What Jongin does in return shocks Yifan. The kid places a hand on his waist suggestively and blows him a kiss. Jongin winks playfully and runs into the dorm whilstt Yifan simply shakes his head and drives off.

"How was the shoot Jongin?" his manager Chanyeol asked. Jongin sighs and plops onto the sofa. "It was good. Got better when Yifan-hyunggie showed up."  he says with a tired smile in place. Chanyeol nods and smirks. "You do realize he's older than you right?" Jongin's eyes widened in shock. "How did-"

"Heard you in the bathroom. " was his simple response. Jongin places his hands over his mouth. "Shit!" Chanyeol pats his shoulder. "It's ok but unfortunately, the society we live in is not too accepting of gays. I know.....since I am a depraved bisexual." Jongin feels bad for his manager. "I can change that." he says. Chanyeol glares at the boy. "What do you mean?" Jongin smirks. "How about I shake things up a bit? I do not care about who I offend so long as I achieve my goals."

**Ok this is a little short. Still bear with me. What evil plan does Jongin have in store hm? Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin busies himself in the studio whilst working on his latest album. At first, he and the SM execs originally wanted to release the album to coincide with the drama release. However after some discussion ,they opted to release a special single for the soundtraack and release the album early next year. Still Jongin would drop a couple of promo singles prior to that. The other issue with the album is the direction they intended to take with it. The execs wanted to keep playing safe and keep Jongin as the cutie with a cool streak which mistranslates to sexy in the eyes of the media.

But Jongin has other ideas and is ready to take risks, very risque risks to prove that he is not just lil kid, something that his beloved sempai would approve of. Speaking of Yifan, Yifan was shooting a scene for the drama, a scene that does not involve his character. Jongin pouts.  _If only I was there. Oh the naughty things I would love to do that body of his._  The naughty thoughts that clog his mind begin to take him over to the point that he palms his crotch.  _I need to seduce sempai. Make him mine. Make me love me._  He smirks evilly. "I know just who to speak to about this." 

Lee Sooman, the founder of SM Entertainment was busy in his office going through some paperwork. Although he was no longer involved with the label, he still check son everyone from time to time due to previous scandals. Part of him wishes to reclaim the company he built and take it back to the glory days. But there is a part of him that is terrified of Kim Young-Min who is responsible for ousting him from power and turning the entire label on its head, taking it down the drain. The only saving grace now is Kai due to his popularity and consistent success. Lee Sooman has a soft spot for the kid as he reminds him of his younger years when he was a free spirited youth.

He is distracted as soon as he hears a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opens and Jongin pops his head inside. "Papa?" he says. The old man smiles upon seeing the kid. Jongin calls him Papa Sooman affectionately. "Come in Jongin." he says. He only ever clals the kid by his birth name off stage. The boy waddles into the room and takes his seat in front of the old man. Lee Sooman always tells the boy to come see him every once in a while so as to check his progress. "Ah, S-sir, I want to discuss something with you."

"Go ahead my boy." the old man says, relaxing in his seat. Jongin takes in a deep breath and says, "Something has been bothering my mind Sir and I need your advice." he says. The elder man's face shows concern for the boy. "What could be bothering you my child?" Jongin leans closer, his hand supported with one hand. "All this discussions about my album and stuf......the other execs want me to stay cute. But the truth is, I wanna take a risk...'

Lee Sooman smirks in amusement. "Let me gues....you want to break out huh?" Jongin blushes and giggles, nodding. "I know I am too young and all that but still." Lee Sooman nods. "Reminds me of my younger self and of course.....your mentor Yifan. Whenever kids come of age, it is natural for them to want to experiment and find themselves." Jongin nods.

Lee Sooman snickers. "Can''t wait to see the looks on Young-Min's face when he sees what it is I believe you are about to do." he says. Jongin laughs. Of course Lee Sooman looks for ways to spite Young-Min his rival and what better way than to encourage Jongin into causing all kinds of mischief? Although Jongin appears to be SM's little puppet, truth be told that the kid makes most of the decisions in regards to his image and artistic direction. Of course the critics do not see that. Boy is the world in for a rude shock.

That meeting with Lee Sooman gives Jongin enough drive to work on the album, writing songs and working with producers and other songwriters of his own choosing. Soon the time came for Jongin to play all the songs, both the ones that Young-Min's peeps worked on plus his own stuff. Team Young Min or at least those that support Young-Min including Young-Min himself, had their jaws dropped as they listened to the songs whilst Lee Sooman and his supporters smirk at his student. Jongin smirks evilly. The females in the room all blush and coo at the song. Comapred to Young-Min's songs, Jongin's are a lot more darker and matured and a lot more sexual in the most unapologetic manner. This spelled doom for them of course

"B..But you are too young to singing such lyrics!!" one SM exec argued. Jongin raises an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he says. "Sure he is young but it's about time he grows!!" a female exec argues. Young-Min fumes. "Who gave you the right?!" Jongin stares him dead in the eyes. "I am no longer a lil boy anymore. I am free to do as I please. I can barely give a fuck about what others think of me. Certainly not you." Almsot everyone applauds him. Jongin had come a long way because the boy was once a tiny mousy kid whom Young-Min used to bully and berate. Now the boy was fighting for himself. If that wasn't inspiring, nothing else is.Lee Sooman smirks in triumph.  _Score 1 for Team Sooman._

After that meeting, Young-Min heads into his office and growls, banging his hand on the wall. "I shall get you for that Kim Jongin!! I shall teach you your place in life and derail your progress." 

Months later, the world is agog as a nude photoshoot involving Jongin in a famous magazine hits news stands. Naturally, the media condemn this, citing that he is growing up too quick. His fans meanwhile eat this up of course. Yifan is sipping coffee in his room. "Yo Kris!!" He looks up as his manager Lu Han walks into the room. "Yo!" Kris replies. Luhan throws a magazine on the table. "Flip through and flap away!!" he says in a joking manner and walks away. 

The veteran idol rolls his eyes and looks at the magazine. His eyes widen in shock as right there on the front cover of the magazine was none other than Jongin, leaning against the wall, completely naked. He flips through the magazine and more nude and suggestive pictures of the kid emerges.   _My God....this kid has killed me!!_

He then decides to drive all the way to Jongin's dorm to visit the boy and find out what's going on. He looks around, not seeing anyone. He stops in his tracks upon hearing a couple of moans. "Hmm...right there Daddy!!" Yifan shuddered at this.  _No fucking way._ He walks towards Jongin's room and almost gasps. The boy was sprawled out on his bed, moaning, one hand stroking his dick, the other fingering his dick. "Oh Yifan~" 

Yifan smirks as he watches the little show, his dick growing with each lewd noise escaping the kid's mouth. Jongin's eyes swing open and upon seeing the object of his affection, he smirks and bites his lip. "Like what you see Daddy?" he says seductively. Yifan chuckles. "Man you would be the death of me." he says as he takes off his jacket. "But don't worry baby. Daddy will make ya feel good."

 

**Lee Sooman knows a lot more than he lets on so him encouraging the kid is hilarious xD. Might as well consider this Jongin's Miley Cyrus phase and yes the two finally get together here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Things gets steamy here.**

Jongin gets off the bed pulls Yifan closer, giving him a hot, passionate kiss. Yifan growls and kisses the boy back, his hands trailing down his delicious body before resting on the kid's ass, squeezing it earning a moan from the boy. "You like that huh babe?" Yifan whispers huskily in the kid's ear, earning a moan in response. The older man takes control, leaving a trail of kisses along his delicate neck, making sure not to leave hickeys for security reasons. Jongin proceeds to help Yifan take off his clothes and grind his body against his mentor's earning a groan from Yifan.

Jongin then takes Yifan's hand and directs him to the bed where they both lay down, Yifan at the bottom. The two continue to exchange kisses whilst grinding their bodies against each other. Jongin grabs a condom and hands it to Yifan who raises an eyebrow. "Prepared I see?" Jongin giggles. Yifan places the condom on his dick and positions the kid above his dick. "Ready?" 

Jongin nods. Yifan then helps the kid lower himself onto his dick. "Oh my fucking God....." Yifan groans upon feeling the heat. Jongin winces. "Hm....D..daddy you are so big!!" Yifan stares at him. "You ok?"Jongin nods. "Y..Yeah. Need to get used to the size." Yifan nods and allows him to adjust. Once Jongin was comfortable enough, Yifan began to thrust into the kid slowly. Jongin claws at his back. "Come on Daddy. You can do better than that." Yifan glares at him. "You sure kiddo?"

Jongin begins to hop on his dick, increasing his speed causing Yifan to moan. "F..fuck..." The kid groans and begins to buck his hips wildly, an action that catches his soon to be lover by surprise.  _Is this boy really innocent because how come he knows that much about sex?_  Growling, Yifan grabs his hips roughly and begins to pound mercilessly into the boy, turning his moans into screams.

Soon the two released their seed, moaning each other's names. Yifan pants as he pulls out and lays down beside Jongin who giggles. "OMG!! Did we just do the do?!" Jongin squealed.  Yifan chuckles. "You gave me quite a workout kiddo." he said. Jongin places his head on his chest. "So...are we lovers now?" Yifan smirks. "Much more than that pet. Still, we need to be careful. We are famous celebs and also the society we are a part of does not accept homosexuality."

Jongin pouts. "What can we do to hide the fact that we are lovers?" he whined. "Simple. We just act like normal friends and try to hide the sexual tension and then try and get it on when no one is looking." says Yifan. "But that sounds hard."

"I know but we have to try. Can you do that for me babe?" he asks. Jongin sighs. "Will try." Yifan smiles and kisses the boy. The two clean themselves up and quickly get dressed. "Will come visit every once in awhile." he says. "Ok daddy." The two kiss one last time for that night and Yifan takes his leave leaving a happy Jongin behind. "OMG?! D-Did we just fuck?!" Jongin says with a little giggle.

**I know a little short but I suddenly ran out of ammo. Sorry.**


End file.
